


Snape's Nose

by lilyseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 05:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10456962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: Written for HP_Goldenage: Prompt:P16: It's Harry and Snape's X years anniversary and after years and years of being badgered about if what they say about men with big noses is true Harry will tell the truth.





	

* * *

"Here you go, Harry!"

Turning slightly, Harry took the glass of foaming, dark ale from Neville and passed it to Ron, before taking one for himself. Dean and Seamus sat down with their own pints. The former dorm mates had been meeting every few months at the pub near the Ministry since they had left Hogwarts after their eighth year. They used the time to catch up with each other, brag about their careers, spouses, and children, and lie about their sexual prowess. They argued and laughed, sometimes they even cried, but they always left mates.

"—and Rosie's going out with Lysander! Can you believe it?" Ron was exclaiming, drinking deeply. 

Neville clapped him on the shoulder. "Excellent, Ron, it's about time you start thinking of grandchildren."

Ron spewed the ale he had in his mouth across the small table, to a chorus of disgusted yelps. Harry snorted and waved his hand to clean up the mess as the others laughed. Ron's ears went pink and he punched Neville in the arm. Dean whinged about how miserable he was since Ginny put him on a diet. Seamus lied through his teeth when he told them about his new girlfriend, making both Ron and Harry roll their eyes. Everyone in the Auror Department knew Seamus had been dumped, once again.

"Enough of that," Ron declared. "Tomorrow's a big one for you and Snape – twenty-five years! I don’t know how you managed."

"I do," Seamus interrupted, leaning in. "Snape's hung like a horse!"

It was Harry's turn to spew a mouthful of ale and sputtered. "What the bloody hell!"

Seamus pounded him between the shoulder blades and Harry lurched forward, barely saving his drink. Ron laughed so hard, he was turning red and Harry glared at him. Dean was holding his stomach and even Neville snorted as he flicked his wand to clean up the table. 

"What are you on about, Finnigan?" Harry snapped as Seamus continued to grin like an idiot.

Seamus shook his finger at Harry. "You've refused to tell us for thirty years, Harry, so it seems to me that on your twenty-fifth wedding anniversary you should finally come clean!"

Rolling his eyes, Harry just glared at him, making Ron laugh even harder. "I've no idea—"

"Aw, come on, Harry!" Dean gave an exaggerated leer. "You know what they say about men's noses and their bits!"

"And Merlin knows how big Snape's nose is!" Seamus swayed as he spoke. 

Exasperated, Harry crossed his arms and lifted an eyebrow at them.

"Mate, you look scarily like the git when you do that!" Ron grinned, even as Neville cuffed him on the back of the head. 

"Harrrryyy!" Seamus whinged, more like a fifteen-year-old than the fifty Harry knew him to be.

Tipping his glass and draining it, Harry slammed it down on the table. "All right! Fine! Since you're such a size queen, Seamus, I tell you exactly how well hung Severus is, on one condition!"

"Yeah?" Seamus was practically drooling.

"That you _never_ ask me again!" Harry ground out.

"Absolutely!" Neville agreed, the others echoed him and moved to crowd around Harry.

Taking a deep breath, Harry said a silent prayer to whatever deity might be listening that Severus never found out what he told them. "Well, I'm afraid the old adage about noses doesn't hold quite true for Severus—"

His friends all groaned.

"—he's easily twice as big as his nose," Harry continued with a smirk. "Lovely and thick, I can barely wrap my hand around it. He's long and nicely tapered to the tip; I can't begin to describe how good it feels when he's—"

"Stop! I've heard enough detail to last me a lifetime!" Ron burst out, the tips of his ears red. 

"Never enough detail!" Seamus leered and Harry rolled his eyes and signaled for another round.

* * *

Harry Apparated into the kitchen and wasn't surprised to find the room dark. Severus usually retired to either his study or their bedroom on Harry's pub night out. With a grin, Harry hung his cloak on the hook by the door and unbuttoned his shirt as he tiptoed up the stairs. Sliding it off his shoulders, Harry tossed the shirt in the direction of the hamper as he saw Severus was propped up in bed, reading. Fortunately for Harry, Severus slept in the nude. 

"You're back early," Severus told him, looking over the top of his half-moon spectacles, as he closed his book.

"I got bored with the conversation." Harry kicked off his shoes and stepped out of his jeans and pants, leaving them on the floor, his socks and glasses went next. "Decided I wanted to be home with you."

Ignoring the snort from Severus, Harry crawled onto the bed, pushing down the bedding, and leaned in to kiss Severus hungrily. Slender fingers cupped the back of his head, encouraging Harry. They were both panting by the time Harry lifted his head and brought a hand up to caress Severus' check. 

"I love you, you know."

Severus arched an eyebrow. "What foolhardy thing did you say?"

Harry shifted and began to kiss along Severus' jaw. "Seamus was on about your, uh, your nose, and I'd finally had enough."

Beneath him, Severus stiffened. "Finnigan is an idiot."

"Yes—" Harry moved down Severus' throat, pausing to lick his Adam's apple. "And I'm tired of him asking, um, whether the old adage is true—"

 

His fingers found Severus' nipples and tweaked them into hard nubs, drawing a gasp of pleasure from his partner, who prompted him breathlessly. "And?"

Grinning, Harry replaced his fingers with his lips, suckling first one, then the other nub, before trailing his tongue down Severus' chest and over the slight paunch Harry loved. When Severus' erection butted up against his cheek, Harry lifted his head and met Severus' eyes with a wicked look.

"I told him that yours was the longest, thickest cock I'd ever seen." 

Severus' fingers threaded through into his soft hair as Severus attempted to sneer at him. "Mine is the _only_ cock you've ever seen."

Harry smirked. "Seamus doesn't know that."

The exasperated groan Severus gave him turned into a moan as Harry licked across the tip of said cock, tongue playing with the slit before he slid his lips over the head. Maneuvering himself in between Severus' legs, Harry wrapped a hand around the base of Severus' erection as he slowly began to bob his head. The fingers in his hair tightened as Harry took Severus as deeply as he could, his lips meeting his hand, before sliding back up. His other hand reached down to cup Severus' bollocks, rolling them gently. Severus arched up with a gasp.

"Fuck! Harry!"

With a tug on Severus' balls, Harry lifted his head. Severus' head was thrown back and he was breathing deeply through his nose as he worked to get himself under control. Harry grinned and with a snap of his fingers cast the necessary preparation spells. He moved up to straddle Severus' hips and slowly sank down on his cock. The hands that had fallen off his head found their way to Harry's hips as he began to move back and forth. 

Shifting until he found the right angle, Harry groaned as Severus' fingers tightened. Clenching around him, Harry rode Severus, watching his face as Severus lost control and thrust hard each time Harry snapped his hips back. With a punishing grip, Severus held him and buried himself deep. Harry came as he felt Severus fill him with his release. He collapsed forward onto Severus' chest.

"Bloody brilliant!" Harry sighed softly, lips moving over warm skin.

"Even after twenty-five years?" Severus asked, sounding amused. 

"It just keeps getting better," Harry answered, not wanting to move. "I think you owe me at least another fifty."

Severus' arms tightened around him. "Well, if you insist."

Harry lips curved upward as his eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep, sated and content.

* * *


End file.
